


【GGAD/格邓】俄狄浦斯（ggAD，ABO产乳，pwp一发完）

by yaoezi



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 12:49:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17508950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoezi/pseuds/yaoezi





	【GGAD/格邓】俄狄浦斯（ggAD，ABO产乳，pwp一发完）

俗名《娘妻》，主要讲邓老师教小格做男人（？？？）

哺乳舔穴产后抑郁

各种黏黏糊糊的ooc雷预警

\------------------------------------------------

盖勒特快回来了。

时值春假，邓布利多暂时搬离了霍格沃茨，他每天都得花大力气搞清楚盖勒特在干什么，并且保证自己的监督不被发现，简直像看管一个青春期的叛逆少年。

这个认知让邓布利多有点忧愁，他年轻的丈夫像他的另一个儿子，时常显出让人哭笑不得的天真，但在那天真之下又隐藏着难以驯服的深渊猛兽。他毫不质疑自己爱他，也许他爱的正是一头凶兽。

而他真正的幼子则让他省心得多，疲倦就入睡，饥饿就进食，小家伙未长牙的牙床吮咬着年长Omega的乳头汲取乳汁，他离学会叫Mommy还有很久呢。

婴儿纯真无邪的面容让他想起了他不幸的的女儿莉莉，他产下她的时候，自己也才刚刚成年。如果她没有夭折，现在是否也到了盖勒特的年纪？是不是也该孕育生命了？

邓布利多与盖勒特相识于一次尴尬的相亲，配给邓布利多这样一个毛头小子，本是英国魔法部授意下的刻意折辱。而德国魔法部也乐于把这个初见苗头的暴徒弄到别的地方去。

据说当时盖勒特也不愿意见一个已被标记过一次的Omega。但当他看到邓布利多的一瞬间他就改变了主意——魔法部给的照片上他可没有这么狡黠又讨人喜欢的笑容，也没有这么翘的屁股。

年轻人嘛，脑子里总塞着些乱七八糟的稻草与故纸，欲火一点就要着。那时候盖勒特的想法和现在如出一辙——我要吻他。

初见时没实现的肖想，日后就要补偿千百次。婴儿眼睛稚嫩，于是两人的爱巢挂了不少遮光的幔帐，盖勒特就从轻纱的柔化间窥见邓布利多，像《樱桃圣母》中所绘的玛利亚。

黄铜喇叭播放着舒缓的麻瓜古典乐，邓布利多说这对孩子的大脑发育有好处，其实他们两人的孩子怎么会不聪明呢？

盖勒特乐于见到邓布利多把一切打点得稳妥合意，他年长的爱人好像懂得一切生活的窍门，他走上前去揽住他，就像握住世间至高的权柄。

他身上还带着室外寒凉的雨，冷暖对冲，像夕雾与朝阳交汇，让邓布利多打了个寒噤，他嗅到格林德沃身上有某种违禁品的味道，这种时候他的嗅觉像每个妻子一样敏锐。

“盖勒特。”邓布利多压下不愉，亲昵地呼唤他，甜蜜的字眼缠着两人鼻尖打转，小婴儿也因父母的恩爱而安静下来。

“等一会儿，奥瑞利乌斯马上就睡了。”邓布利多离开盖勒特的吐息范围，略偏过头去躲开年轻丈夫过分的炽热。他轻拍着孩子，逐渐放低，试图把他放进摇篮里去。

好一个尽职尽责的完美母亲。

又来了，又是这样。盖勒特总觉得他对待自己和奥瑞利乌斯别无二致，就好像自己也还没长大似的。有时候他真想狠狠亲吻他，把他吻到断气。

就算那样，邓布利多应该也只会皱眉说一句“别闹了，盖勒特。”敷衍得像生过三个孩子的母亲对待淘气的长子。

盖勒特错了，邓布利多爱他，到了无法言说的地步，他甚至在五年前的三强争霸赛上就注意到了盖勒特，远比盖勒特声称的“我在相亲那天就对你一见钟情了”要早得多。

而他的命运不属于自己，也许属于魔法部，也许属于英格兰，也许属于他该死的前夫，也许现在暂时属于盖勒特。

成熟的邓布利多已不再是那个白塔里走出的青涩孩子，他隐秘地放出堪称勾引的招数，用细软的红发把自己系在悬崖峭壁上，若失败他就自行堕入深渊。

直到新婚时，他颤抖着走进那个幻梦般的良夜，等待盖勒特用热吻告诉他，他值得这样好的东西。

盖勒特身上的危险苗头让邓布利多想到自己的上一任丈夫，他比自己大得多，异瞳白发，暴戾恣睢如唯一的君王，得到对邓布利多这块沃土的完全控制权。

“你不会喜欢那样的，盖勒特。”他在心里默念，邓布利多握住盖勒特修长的手指，他的指尖还没有沾染过鲜血，唯一的罪恶不过是被学校开除，他还没走到不能回头的路上。

这是中年人对青年的爱中，难免掺杂的元素，像隐形的丝线，缠绕盖勒特的四肢，企图指引他做“正确”的事，结果却很可能适得其反，把两人纠结在一起，肌肉结实的青年沉重地挂在邓布利多身上。

奥瑞利乌斯刚脱离邓布利多的怀抱，盖勒特就急于继任，他将年长的Omega扑倒在床上，因哺乳而敞开的衣襟极大地方便了他的小小恶行，金色头颅伏在邓布利多胸口，急促的呼吸蒸得Omega的乳尖充血挺立起来。

涨满奶水的乳峰隆起，堆叠出平缓山峦；他的脊柱不适地微动，带起柔软波涛，随盖勒特按揉的节奏溢出半透明的白色乳汁，从他的指缝溢出，又被盖勒特珍惜地啜掉，不肯浪费一点。

那乳粒颤巍巍地挂着几滴奶珠，盖勒特舔掉一点，味道甘甜略带腥味，比牛奶淡些，点在舌尖就像黄油似的化开了。邓布利多挺着胸，直往青年嘴里送，熟透的Omega主动得很。

这些奶水本该是孩子的，此刻倒被他的父亲霸占了，盖勒特像是邓布利多的头生子，理直气壮地埋首在他胸前汲取乳汁，乳头经过婴儿的吸吮已经非常脆弱，盖勒特稍一爱抚，就酥麻得像要涨破，显露出令人心惊肉跳的殷红。

盖勒特交替着用手和唇舌照料泌乳的产夫，邓布利多因丈夫的动作而轻微颤抖，难耐地扭动。他的恶劣已经初露端倪了，尖利的犬齿啮咬他爱抚过的乳晕，Omega吃痛躲闪，又被压制住，牢牢钉死在床上。

青年的唇上有干纹和死皮，摩擦着他敏感的乳肉，留下浅而细的白痕，那痕迹又被唾液濡湿抚平。奶水差不多被盖勒特吸尽了，乳房开始泛起酸痒的疼痛。

青年用掌心裹着那团软肉轻轻按揉，作为敷衍了事的安抚；吐息一路向下扩散至小腹，湿润口腔含住了赤褐色耻毛间的圆润顶端，刚从裹着它的皮肤中探出，邓布利多下意识挺腰，把自己更深地送进饿狼口中。

但盖勒特显然不甘心止步于此，如果他这样把邓布利多弄射，年长的Omega多半会迷迷糊糊地睡过去。他得吊着他，让他明白自己是个需要靠丈夫操开后穴才能高潮的合法婊子。

灵鱼似的舌头游到更下面，拍击着敏感的会阴，鼻尖不时触到柔软的双球，后庭的酥痒逐渐变得难以忽略，丰臀忍不住地晃动，请求Alpha的关注。

于是邓布利多的熟穴被青年仔细地舔弄，股间像被掰开的蜜桃似的流出甜汁儿，盖勒特全数舔尽，并上下舐着深色的穴口褶皱，手指就着唾液的润滑溜进甬道。

细长有力的手指并不恋战，刚才轻如羽毛的舔舐已经让Omega心痒难耐，他需要做的不过是把穴内的淫液导引出来，那些透明的液体流满他的指缝，黏着得不肯坠下，把精心修剪过的耻毛粘得乱七八糟。

邓布利多下体那整齐的鸡心形状当然也是盖勒特的手笔，他痛恨邓布利多的安静克制，却又矛盾地偏爱他美得圆润工整，像教堂穹顶所绘的女神像。

盖勒特为他口交，严谨虔诚得像用唇瓣朝圣；又猥亵下流得像用灵舌狎妓。

舌尖再次顶进刚被手指开拓过的穴口，小幅度的抽动引起击打后脑的阵阵酥麻，甚至内耳都痒起来，像有人在脑海深处絮语情话。

被年轻人夜夜索取所豢养出的熟透身体早已受不了如此温和的折辱，急需一些更为热硬硕大的东西来满足。

“如果你不打算动，那么我来。”Omega压低声音道，干涩喉咙里存储的嗔怒剐蹭出沙哑的气声，威慑力和控制性全失，像是撒娇，或者纯粹的告知。

邓布利多翻身骑在盖勒特躯干上，丰腴的大腿夹住年轻人的腰，由于人种原因，红发Omega身上很容易留下伤痕，大腿内侧的青紫昭示着他不久前还被压着大腿操过，现在这双腿又不嫌疼痛地环上来了。

青年Alpha刚刚度过他的生长季节，峻拔精瘦，胯骨突兀硌人，磨得邓布利多脂肪堆积的腿根又痛又痒。于盖勒特而言，邓布利多是一团无骨的美味肉食，诱惑人大快朵颐，同时不需耗一点心力。

邓布利多支起身子，刚才在股缝间的摩擦已经足够了，他扶着盖勒特的阴茎，颇为艰难地吞下青年的硕大龟头，像优秀的骑手驯服一匹驽马。

骑乘的姿势完美地把晃动的乳房送到盖勒特嘴边，暗红的圆润果实随主人的动作上下，直至被猎手攫取，叼在口中。

盖勒特毫不掩饰对他这里的迷恋，两只手全盖在邓布利多胸前，手指捻着乳头时而扯时而按压，或者只是作为发力点把他按向自己的性器。

年轻人饱满坚硬的龟头顶到敏感处时，邓布利多满足地喟叹出声。这提醒了盖勒特，到现在邓布利多还没怎么出过声儿呢，这可不行。

盖勒特小幅度地摆胯配合邓布利多，从他鼻腔与喉咙里榨取低哑柔媚的呻吟，像从鸢尾中萃取香料。邓布利多不敢叫得太大声，奥瑞利乌斯还在不远的婴儿床里沉睡，他的父母却已经在这里……天啊。

盖勒特无疑很舒服，然而事实上他不喜欢这样被摆布，甚至说得上痛恨，邓布利多到底把他当做什么？丈夫或是儿子？必需品或是替代品？

哪能分得那么清楚呢？邓布利多在他身上找到自己青年时的缺失，像是同时获得他失去的爱情和早夭的孩子。

但这并不代表盖勒特会放弃送到口的甜美焦糖布丁，他握住Omega的腰，邓布利多的小腹上有了柔软的赘肉和轻微的妊娠纹，让这位圣人更属于人间了。

盖勒特捏着那些软肉，指尖像弹钢琴般上下跃动，而邓布利多如应和他的芭蕾舞者，足尖因急于获得快感而紧绷，亮出脚背和胫骨，陷入棉质床单搭建的情色舞台。

邓布利多按着自己的丰臀向下，吞没青年的性器，他伏在盖勒特身上，两人交叠成曲线和缓的沙丘，肆虐着热风，让人口干舌燥的沙丘。

生产后松软而富弹性的穴密匝匝地裹着青年粗大的性器，熟透的Omega就是好操，无论怎样都不会受伤，盖勒特想。

年长Omega的包容与主动，让他多多少少失去了些运筹帷幄的乐趣，和邓布利多的性感相比这点损失算不了什么。

随着体力的流逝，邓布利多的频率慢下来，像风暴驶过后不再摇摆的树枝，汗津津的上身与盖勒特相贴，柔软乳晕也因挤压而变形。不耐烦的年轻人就着插入的姿势翻身压在邓布利多上方，此时这位教授如半熟的蛋清般温软，体位的改变只让他发出一声闷哼。

盖勒特当然不会甘心于此，他按住邓布利多肉感十足的大腿后侧，把他折叠起来，穴口朝上，方便迎合他的插入。青年齐根没入时，Omega的呻吟梗在喉咙里，泪水却不受制地从眼尾滑落鬓角。

他一心想着要邓布利多高潮，不算什么该死的体贴，而是那时刻收紧的肉穴能让他爽上云端。于是全然不顾邓布利多是否承受得了，就恶狠狠地往里操，磨着他熟悉的敏感点，直顶向生殖腔。

“嗯……盖勒特……”他被毫不留情地猛干，既痛且舒适，内壁被磨得难堪又酥痒。于是邓布利多轻声恳求，大腿抽搐着想向内夹，又被青年强硬地掰开。

这样的攻势下他沦陷得很快，他被折腾得够久了。半软的阴茎惹人怜惜地流出白浊液体，事实上，生产后很长一段时间他都不会正常地射精了，全然依赖丈夫的疼宠。

邓布利多痛恨这样，觉得自己好像因生育而损坏，折价。他终于难堪又无助地哭出声，手足无措地想去遮掩身下的耻辱场面，又被更有力的青年人擒住手腕扣紧。

盖勒特当然不会错过他如此狼狈不堪的美态，他低头盯着那虚肿软红的一匝肉，看它紧紧吸附自己的阴茎，直到邓布利多偏过头去，手推着他的下巴求他移开视线：

“别看了盖勒特……够了……”

，

当然还不够。盖勒特像不可撼动的巨石阵，在邓布利多越过顶点后仍蛮横地顶他，让灭顶的快感从前面转到后面，一时射无可射，邓布利多仿佛穿过锈蚀的铁网奔向刀尖，直在那一点弥光下殒命。

这只是个开始。又僵又倦的双腿被青年扛上肩头，圆润的脚趾蜷曲，与小腿肚一并紧绷。Alpha嶙峋的胯骨拍击着被高高抬起的丰臀，演奏出杂乱无章的惑人摇滚乐，宜于做交媾时的背景声。

高潮迭起让他汁水泛滥，温热液体裹着插在甬道深处的阴茎，一波波涌在龟头上，漫过冠状沟，又顺着青筋流满了柱身，在紧贴的器官间覆了一层水膜，让侵犯变得更为轻而易举。

稀薄的蜜水随着盖勒特的抽插被不断带出，溢得俩人交合处湿泞一片。失禁般的体验让邓布利多慌忙扯过薄垫——那是防止婴儿尿床用的——放在身下，吸收那些过量的体液。

盖勒特只管就着这些滑腻汁水顶到子宫里去，生产后的生殖腔下沉了些，更容易插到宫颈，邓布利多被磨着这快感灭顶的处所，喊叫已经被封在了喑哑的喉咙里，张嘴尽是不成调的泣音。

龟头比柱身宽些，每次抽出时都反扣住宫口，摩擦带起濒死的快感，让他下意识反抗哭泣：“别插了……太深了……”但那已经被情欲软化了的手臂怎么能躲得开青年钢筋似的钳制呢？

盖勒特甚至生出一种阴暗变态的成就感——只有在这里，只有在此刻，邓布利多是全然受他控制的，性爱剥开了他所有波澜不惊的伪装。现在他可以按着他，让他用任何事来换取高潮迭起时的一点点怜悯。

哺乳期那令人恐慌的高潮持续到他快要失去意识，盖勒特不知疲倦地干着，直到邓布利多迷迷糊糊感觉宫口被青年张开的结撑开。他已经没力气去抗拒这危险的体内射精，即使这很可能会让他再次怀孕。

Omega脱力地小声啜泣，年轻的丈夫仿佛不会止息，榨干他所有精力还不罢休。内壁被精液冲击时它只是瑟缩着吸了一下，但也足以使盖勒特又血气上涌地狠狠挞伐了几回合。这下邓布利多连呻吟都欠奉，只有周身的肌肤，战栗起细小的丘陵。

身上的Alpha安静下来，他很孩子气，又精力旺盛得过分，邓布利多饶是在虎狼之年也很难招架。他如终于不再沸腾的岩浆，逐渐降温，凝固，呼吸也因此变得绵长。

爱人脆弱困倦的样子让盖勒特愈发不愿撤出，邓布利多像他唯一的归处与居所，指尖轻抚过Omega眼角的细纹，和浸染其中的干涸泪痕，他扶着邓布利多转为侧卧，精瘦的手臂紧箍着怀里柔软的躯体，像禁锢一条烹熟的鱼。

他的结还在里面，邓布利多无奈又甜蜜。他周身都是未消的汗，也只能由着盖勒特黏腻地抱着。20出头的Alpha还像小男孩一样，贪恋母亲的怀抱，又别别扭扭撑着男子汉的自尊不愿说。

幸好自己还有假期。邓布利多想。


End file.
